The Rebirth Cycle
by Dragon Leon Pheonix
Summary: A Story featuring leo after the blood of olympus.
1. Prologue

The Rebirth Cycle

Prologue

**An imposing figure walked away from the ruins of a building. He had destroyed it just a few moments ago in a sudden flash. **

**He stood at a confident height of 6'3, with long curly chocolate brown hair with red and orange stripes running through it tied back in a ponytail with a red string. If you asked even, his nearest of friends, they would not have recognized him. He had changed so much. **

**When he arrived on even the most fiercest of battles, his allies would relax and breathe a sigh of relief and his enemies would start considering fleeing from the battle. They would not fear their superior orders anymore.**

**Understand who he is yet? If not then hear this loud and clear, he was the child of Hephaestus, Poseidon &amp; Hestia. Son of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, Savior of Olympus, one of the Seven of the Prophecy, fear of his enemies, Champion of Apollo, Hestia, &amp; Hades, Blessed by Athena, Ares &amp; Hera, only one to ever know all the four Parthenon, trainer of Zeus &amp; Dionysus.**

**Guardian of the Hunt. Still doesn't ring a bell. **

**His name….**

**Is Leo Valdez.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1 – How it began?**

Leo POV

Joy. Love. Pure bliss. Were the main emotions running through him.

It had been three days and he still felt the same emotions raging in him as he looked at the face of the love of his life.

Calypso.

From the moment he had found her, they began travelling around to places. Now he tried to count and the places he had travelled it was approximately near to the 210 count.

Now they were on their way to a place, he had long since tried to bury in his memories, his home.

Texas, Houston.

Now, that he had someone to fill the gaping hole that was always there in his heart, since his mother's death. He decided to come back to just visit his old home.

The comfortable drone of Festus's engine was lulling me to sleep, when I felt a pair of delicate yet strong arms encircle my waist.

"Feeling tired?" Calypso enquired. "Yeah" I replied. "Give me the reins Repair Boy, and go to sleep" she ordered. I wanted to protest, but after driving for nearly 9 hours straight even the idea of sleep sent his mind into a lull.

He handed the reins over and immediately blacked out.

He appeared in a sewer, completely empty.

"_Never had a dream like this before_" his thoughts started wandering when suddenly the scene changed.

He was again in a dark room but this time it was large and this time he sensed a presence, _"More than one._" He noted.

"_And the largest was behind him_" turning around he came face to face with what was probably the most bizarre creature he had ever seen.

It was 15 foot tall, black dragon with scales that had a mix of red and gold, teeth that looked sharp enough to tear Celestial Bronze apart.

The most absurd thing was the twelve tails swishing around and causing small waves to rise at its feet.

Seeing the majestic being before him should have terrified him. But the he could only think

"_So cool._"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 Meeting of the Tailed Beasts**

Third Person POV

If you ever came across a creature that could kill you in an instant, your reaction would be something fear-oriented.

That wasn't the case with the teenage Son of Hephaestus, as he stood before what could probably have been the last thing he would ever see.

"Wow," was what came out of him and an awed expression before it changed into a stern and annoyed one "okay who are you and what are you doing in my dream."

To his surprise the beast just threw his head back and laughed "Extremely blunt and to the point aren't you, runt."

"Hey!" he cried in indignation "you don't just come into someone's dream and call him a runt."

The demigod after being out in the outside world for nearly three weeks had heightened senses, so it wasn't much of a surprise when he immediately picked up the fact that they weren't alone.

He turned coming to face what he thought was a completely bizarre sight. Eleven beasts, all with multiple tails except for one. "_Is that….. A sand raccoon, what's with those markings on him, and a spirit cat with two tails, right nothing new there"_ he thought dryly.

He did a quick assessment of the others, a turtle pretending to be a pirate, "_Give him an eye patch and I'd have mistaken him to be Sciron's pet_" a four tailed ape with a head band, "_Is that a dolphin or a horse_", a six tailed slug which he , a seven tailed hybrid insect, an eight tailed octopus ,a nine tailed fox "_What in the name of Hades is that thing supposed to be_" as he looked frustratedly at the ten tailed abomination.

The next creature was hard to make out as well, looking like a cross between a dove and a peacock.

Along with this he noticed another thing which made his annoyance to deepen. They were before him in watered down form of their real versions, sort of like the gods but a bit different.

"Would you please stop hiding, I can handle whatever you look like, ya'know" he said with a vein appearing on his head depicting his annoyance.

"Well what'd you know, he isn't as dense as we thought he'd be" the raccoon said.

Before starting to shift along with the others, so they now stood at a height of the Alps, he would know since he had seen it on his roundabout way to Texas.

Then a sudden pressure dropped on him and he struggled to keep standing. There very presence was enormous enough to nearly bring him down to his knees but he kept standing, anger coursing through his system at the very thought of being weak.

He was able to shrug off the pressure with a supreme effort of will.

"Okay, who are-" he was cut off when he noticed that it was not just them who were there.

Humans or..

Half-bloods. He did a head count, 16 in all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 Finding the truth**

Leo's POV

Seeing 12 mountain sized beasts had been surprising to me, but the sight of mortals, no half-bloods I knew due to the aura of power that shone around them, standing below these beasts without fear kind of astounded me.

"All right, I need introductions right now" my frustration finally breaking through "who are you guys?"

Many of them smirked and some sighed like they had heard the question once too many times.

I observed the demigods for the first time. A teen with a gourd on his back and a kanji on his forehead, a woman that looked feline, a kid with a very long staff, an old man who looked like a sage, another one wearing Japanese warrior clothing, another one was wearing a traditional kimono with a lazy expression, a woman a teen by the looks of it with a dark tan, an old man with a goatee and seven swords poking out of him, a spiky blond teen with whisker like marks on his cheeks, another teen with hair shaped like a ducks butt.

The women gathered around the eleven tails was by far the more curious than the others as, other than two of who looked Japanese the others looked American.

"Very well introductions first, as you wish" Gourd-man said "I am and the one behind me is-" "Shukaku" the raccoon interrupted. The introductions continued along in such a manner the feline woman was Yugito and two tails was Matatabi. The kid was Yagura and the pirate turtle was Isobu. The sage was Roshi and the monkey was Son Goku. The warrior was Han and the dolphin horse was Kokuo. The lazy guy was Utakata and the slug was Saiken. The dark tanned girl was Fuu and the horned beetle was Chomei. The seven sword old man was Killer Bee and the octopus was Gukki. Spiky blond was Naruto the fox was Kurama. The ten tailed abomination was Tawzu and the duck butt guy was Sasuke.

In the group of five the Japanese introduced themselves as Hinata and Sakura both of them had different hair colors purple black and light pink respectively. The others when introducing themselves astounded because I already knew their names from the stories back at camp Silena, Bianca and Zoe. The misled inside agent, Nico's sister and finally the latest constellation the Huntress. The dove-peacock was Dishkushan and finally I turned to the dragon which was now taller than any mountain I had ever seen in my life. "So what's your name?" still irritated at him for calling me runt the moment he saw me.

"My name is Burazo" he said with a snicker at my mood.

I nodded satisfied with the introductions "And what are you doing in my mind" Kurama snickered at Naruto "He picks up on facts faster than you Naruto" while the others seemed surprised at the fact that I knew the fact that we were in my mindscape because, for some reason….. I just knew.

I again examined three of the female legends he had heard about back at camp. They all looked perfect in health, except for Zoe who constantly kept flickering like bad TV reception, no sign at all of the fact that they might have once been dead "_Then again Hazel had come back from the dead and she would not have registered in my mind as a daughter of Pluto if not for her powers._"

My attention snapped back to Matatabi as she started speaking "As much as we would love to tell you the stories of our life from beginning till the last, it would require time, and unfortunately we are short of time before you wake up."

"So we will give you our memories explain the important part. Sorry if it is too painful." Yagura said.

I was going to ask questions but there wasn't any time because images suddenly hit my mind very much like….memories and I had to try very hard not to black out.

The memories were trying to gain entry into my mind, and they were all mixed up, so naturally I refused to let them enter even though it made my mind feel like a titan was turning it into a punching bag.

I forced the memories back and waited, sure enough like I had expected they grouped into sixteen groups, representing sixteen people's memories. I sighed in relief.

My relief didn't last long, as I had let my guard down, the memories now slammed into me with renewed force and this time I couldn't stop it.

I screamed as sixteen life times passed in what felt like centuries. My mind nearly exploded from having to experience it all, their fears, happiness, sadness, love, hate and it repeated again and again making my brain feel like it had been mushed up in a blender. It was a surprise that I was able to think through that haze of pain. I felt that they were holding something from me.

Then the pain vanished as suddenly as it had come.

Nothing. Then I opened my eyes.

Rage coursing through my system.

3rd Person POV

The gathering of twelve beasts and sixteen half-bloods waited anxiously for the son of Hephaestus to open his eyes. A scream had escaped his mouth just a minute ago, and nearly five minutes had passed since then.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all" Yugito said "since this is the first we are using it on a living person…."

"Don't worry the kid's tough" Burazo said with a completely unconcerned tone.

"Shh…he's waking." Fuu shushed them.

For indeed Leo Valdez was opening his eyes. His eyes were half open and he looked disoriented.

Before his eyes snapped open, and they were filled with rage.

Tongues of flame started to lick up his arms starting with crimson, and slowly transforming to yellow and then gold and slowly becoming white.

His body caught on fire, and even though it shouldn't have been possible his mindscape became hot.

The half-blood could barely be recognized in the midst of firestorm he was cooking up.

He opened his mouth.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES DID YOU JUST DO?!" he roared in animalistic rage.


End file.
